Burning
by Meyberry
Summary: Wanda explores a relationship with Pyro in her own unique way. Jonda. Oneshot.


Disclaimer- I do not own X-men Evolution.

Suddenly, she found herself loving fire.

She had never had much of an attraction to it before, always preferring her quick hexes to that of a burning flame, but now she almost craved it. It's heat, it's beauty; all of it. With just one flick of _his _wrist the fire was under his control, and he made it into an art-form. Watching him you could very well tell they the two were a part of each other, the fire and he had a sort of symbiotic relationship, and she liked to imagine it was his way of outwardly expressing his internal chaos.

Now she found herself playing with the small flames of candles, running her fingers through them. The slight burn made her feel high, and sometimes she would even see how long she could hold her hand within the flame before the burn grew to be too much. It was addictive, and every night she would sit on her bed, light a scentless candle and wait for the burn to takeover her body. It would start at her fingers, run up her arms, travel down her back and legs, and when it reached her feet it made her toes curl in euphoria. It was something so simple, yet delightful.

She had to have it.

_No_, she would correct herself. She had to have _him_.

The crazy pyrokinetic that worked for her father, she watched him to an almost stalker-certified degree. She especially loved the maniacal smile that would take over his face whenever he sent the flames in a particular direction. They were a wonderful match: he, who leaked insanity from every pore, and her, who had been on the edge of insanity more times than she could count. They could do wonderful things together, and show everybody that insanity wasn't a curse, but it was in fact sanity that was the burden. They would burn and destroy, all the while creating something breathtakingly beautiful.

_John and Wanda._

_Pyro and Scarlet Witch._

Perfect.

That's what they would be, she had no doubt within her mind.

That's why she found herself standing in his room at the acolyte base, after effortlessly breaking into the structure. His room was pretty barren, with a bed, a dresser, and a table with a typewriter upon it, and the few items made her practically hum with anticipation. These were _his_ things, in _his _room, and she was right there!

When the door open, and he stepped inside, clad only in a pair of boxers while he dried his hair with a towel. He stared at her with a curious expression, and spoke-

"Er, not that I'm not delighted by your presence sheila, but what are you doing in my room?"

Wordlessly she held a closed fist towards him, and he reached his own hand to take whatever she was offering. Her hand unclasped and out of it dropped a bright, shiny, red lighter.

He grinned, nearly jumping up and down.

And she somehow…_smiled_.

"A lighter! Thank-ya, it's so pretty and shiny, I think Aye'll name it Gloria!" he exclaimed happily, stroking his precious new possession.

Then he looked up, meeting her eyes, and everything was immediately understood.

He carefully set down _'Gloria' _on the table, followed by stepping towards her.

The two met in a desperate frenzy, his towel falling to the floor, her jacket peeling off, it was a mad race to see who could become absolutely bare the fastest. Others might thing the encounter was rushed, but they new better. This was something so absolutely unique and special, this was them; John and Wanda. To them this was the best way to express such feelings, and they were definitely expressing them at this very moment.

_Love_.

Sane people think of it as something wonderful, something fragile that waits to bloom…

The Insane- they know better. Love is hot and messy, passionate, and shown in more ways than just words. They didn't need words to show each other how they felt, all they needed was each other.

They would be okay, because love was like fire: uncontrollable, an neither of them were going to try to quell the flames building inside of them.

A/N: This is different than anything I've written before, simply because I've never explored this pairing much, but I quickly found myself loving them. So there it is , my first Jonda piece.


End file.
